


Nondiegetic Music

by orphan_account



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Humor, Meta, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For joyfulfeather.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nondiegetic Music

**Author's Note:**

> For joyfulfeather.

"But Fi," Michael said, "it's not even my birthday." He looked dubiously at the pile of screws, wires, plates, and the shiny, unscratched white case.

"Shush," Fiona said. "Doesn't need to be." She beamed at him as if she had just presented him with a genuine Napoleonic cannon.

"What am I supposed to use this for, spare parts?"

She looked injured. "You're supposed to put it back together. I couldn't find any wrapping paper that was quite right, so I thought it would be nice for you to enjoy the puzzle-solving challenge."

Michael sighed. "You couldn't have been like Sam and brought me some beer to celebrate?"

"Tsk," she said.

"What I don't get is, why take apart a perfectly good iPod?"

"It's a _special_ iPod," Fiona said.

Michael knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he assembled the damn thing, so he fetched the toolbox and started in on the task. Three hours and one pounding headache later, he thought he had it. "This is not a standard iPod Touch, Fi," he said. "I would have conquered a standard iPod long before now."

"You're just out of practice," she said, her expression thoughtful.

He didn't like the sound of that.

Fiona produced some mini-speakers, hooked up the iPod, and turned it on. It started playing cheerful, sassy music with a Latin beat. "It's us," she said proudly. "Through some special contacts, I've found a way to tune into our nondiegetic music."

Michael stared at her. "Fi," he said, "we're not a movie. We don't _have_ a soundtrack."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said. "See? Happy music. No danger. When it starts playing menacing music, we'll know we're in trouble."

"Fi," Michael said, "I don't care what Ouija-board universe you think we're in, there is no way in hell I'm carting that thing around when I'm tailing people or questioning people or otherwise doing legally dubious things!"

Fiona shrugged. "Have it your way," she said. "I think it's kind of catchy."

Michael groaned.


End file.
